Morgana/Quotes
;Ban * Movement/Attacking * * * * * * Taunt * Joke * Laugh * * * Upon Casting ; * - PBE= Upon First Move * * With an ally * * "I will not disappear as much as Kayle would like me to." With an enemy * "You demean yourself to fight amongst mortals, Kayle." * * ''"Kayle. I know her soul. She broke my heart." * "I shall battle my heartless twin once more." First Encounter Encounter a Demacians * "Demacian lies are pretty" * "Demacian faith is a hollow shield." Encounter a machine * Encounter a Yordle * ''"Did someone send you here as a joke, Yordle? Did Kayle send you?" Encounter * "Those who wear armor fear death, Garen. And that's a lot of armor." Encounter * "Those you love can destroy you, Jarvan." Encounter * "Leblanc. Wish my twin would disappear as fast as yours." Encounter * "There is darkness in everyone, Lux. Even you." * "Your secrets are why you suffer, Lux." Encounter * "Your soul sings for a fallen world, Sona." Encounter * "I saw you in your cell, Sylas. Heard your cries. Felt your anguish." Encounter * Encounter * Morgana: ** Kayle: "Better a broken heart than a ." * Kayle: "Still playing with your little human pets, sister?" ** Morgana: "At least I haven't smited all my friends." * Kayle: "Your sword is with me. Do you want it back?" ** Morgana: "I need no blade." * Kayle: "Why have we wings, sister, if not to fly?" ** Morgana: "Why do we have feet, if not to tread upon the soil?" * Morgana: "Ugh. You again." ** Kayle: "Are you following me or something?" * Morgana: "Mother must be so proud of all your murders, Kayle." ** Kayle: "Not Murder. Justice." * Morgana: "What have you done with mother's sword?" ** Kayle: "What had to be done." * "Sister. You broke our family and my hear." * "Kayle. Have you forgotten our father?" * "You mask your feelings, Kayle. Because you have none." First encounter with Yordle and when a is nearby * Kayle: "Are yourdles small children?" ** Morgana: "Or large squirrels?" Attacking Attacking * Morgana: "Feel something! Anything!" ** Kayle: "Why do you think I wear armor, sister?" * Morgana: ** Kayle: ''"I am not frail." * Morgana: ** Kayle: ''"Think you're the only one?" * Morgana: "I make my own justice. ** Kayle: "And you damn yourself!" * * * Movement Move near * Morgana: ''"Remember stroling together in the woods, when we were girls?" ** Kayle: "You never had any fear." *** Morgana: "Funny, I remember it differently..." * Kayle: "Today, it seems we must put our animosity aside." ** Morgana: "We've never been enemies, sister." *** Kayle: "How beautiful your mind must be to think such things." **** Morgana: Turn away from * Kayle: ''"Do not turn your back on me, sister!" ** Morgana: Taunt Taunting * Morgana: ''"It takes a cold heart to abandon your family." ** Kayle: "My cold heart is the reason we are alive." * Morgana: "You hide behind your laws in arrogance." ** Kayle: "My laws have more merit than your whims ever will." * "Kayle. Still the same hair after, what... a few hundred years?" Joke Laugh Casting on * * Morgana: ''"You're welcome." ** Kayle: "I didn't say thank you." *** Morgana: "You never do." React Healed by * Kayle: "Flame purifies." ** Morgana: "Oh, am I pure now, sister?" on self * * Morgana: turns away from '''Morgana' * Morgana: ** Kayle: ''"I am the light!" Attacked by * * Kayle: ''"No mercy!" ** Morgana: / Orignal * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ghost Bride * }} Co-op vs. AI Responses ;Match Start * "I will bring you all pain!" ;Against Player * "Let's settle this, Kayle!" ;Player Team Victory * "GG!" ;Player Team Defeat * "I will never give up... " Category:Champion quotes Category:Morgana